


【博君一肖】骑上我心爱的小摩托

by Danrus



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danrus/pseuds/Danrus
Summary: 练车合集
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	【博君一肖】骑上我心爱的小摩托

**Author's Note:**

> 没想到第一辆车就开成了巨型摩托，还是带剧情的那种。写的有些磕磕绊绊的。我一定好好练车（握拳）  
伪（？）破镜重圆，OOC

王一博再次见到肖战的时候，发自内心地感叹世界是真他妈的小。  
他现在也算是半退圈的状态，半年前和老东家解了约，这几个月来只是接些广告，几乎全部的重心都放在了摩托车上。前几天他来瑞士参加比赛，有个投资商是华裔，见中国队的成绩不错便大手一挥邀请他们吃饭。  
由于吃的是中国菜，投资商将他认识的华人也都叫上了，其中就有肖战。  
“这位肖先生，可是瑞士现在炽手可热的设计师新秀。”投资商介绍完了他带来的某位藏书馆馆主之后，向大家介绍肖战。  
同样因为这次意外碰面而有些尴尬的肖战回过神，摇头苦笑道，“黄先生就不要捧杀我了。”  
肖战在三十五岁生日当天发文表示退出娱乐圈，随后便销声匿迹，鲜少有人联系得上他。  
怪不得找不到人，原来是躲到国外了。王一博恶狠狠地磨牙。  
投资商黄先生互相介绍完了之后就安排他们入座圆桌。好巧不巧肖战和王一博坐的位子又是正对着的。这么尴尬的吗。肖战勉力维持着脸上的笑容。算了别想那么多，等会埋头吃饭就好了。

可显然桌上的菜并没有成全他埋头吃饭的想法。肖战盯着他面前那一盘茄子烧豆角眼睛都直了。  
坐在他身旁的黄先生仿佛感受到了他目光的“炽热”，夹起一块茄子放进他碗里，“来来来肖先生，这家中餐厅最有名的就是这道菜了。”  
主人家夹的菜不得不吃，他夹起了碗中的茄子。可是……肖战的目光有些僵硬地盯着筷子尖迟迟不肯下口，仿佛要把那块茄子看出朵花儿来。  
可能是高度紧张下的错觉，他仿佛听到桌对面传来了一声轻笑。  
下一秒那笑声的来源地便发出了不大但是足以吸引所有人注意力的酒杯倾倒的声音，他手一抖，筷间夹着的茄子掉在盘子里，正巧被碗完全挡住。所幸没有人注意到他这个小动作，王一博清冷的声音在桌对面响起，“对不住，手滑了。”他周围坐着的人帮忙清理着桌上氤氲开的一团水渍，黄先生笑着示意服务生重新倒酒。

肖战面前的那盘茄子豆角终于转走了，他暗自松了口气，抬头试探着地向桌对面瞟去。没有对视，王一博安安静静吃着菜，仿佛刚刚真的只是一个巧的不能再巧的手滑。  
身旁的黄先生开始劝酒，肖战收回了目光，换上了得体的笑容应付着。

王一博吃菜也吃的心烦意乱的。乱哄哄的劝酒声说笑声吵的他头疼。余光偶尔看到的桌对面推杯换盏的两人也让他头疼。  
啧，还喝，真当自己酒量挺好的啊，脸都红了还喝。  
王一博想着，也没注意自己喝了几杯，直到队友低声叫他，“一博，你怎么光喝酒不吃菜啊，还发呆，想什么呢。”  
“啊，没有。我还挺喜欢喝酒的，没事。”  
对面已经快把肖战喝趴下的黄先生的眼睛“噌”地一下亮了，“哎一博能喝酒啊，来来来我跟你喝。”

王一博喝之前瞟了一眼晕乎乎坐在座位上的肖战，脸红红的，眼睛半阖着，一看就醉了，乖乖地把自己的手贴在脸上试图降温。  
就算包间里的空调开得足够低，肖战还是觉得自己像是被蒸熟的虾子一样浑身冒着热气。他决定去洗手间洗个脸。  
王一博目送着肖战走出包间，不急不徐地将手里这杯酒喝完，这才跟喝得有些上头的黄先生说想出去透透气。

肖战站在洗手台前细细地洗了手，把水往脸上扑的时候胃里的酒味上涌得他实在有些恶心。他本来就喝不了多少酒。他扶着洗手台的边缘低头干呕了几声，没吐出来什么东西但是好受多了，他用手接了捧水将口里的异味漱去。  
洗手间的门开了又关，他没在意，可是接着就是一声上锁的“咔哒”声。他仓皇抬眼从镜子里看去，然后就撞进了一双漂亮但是好像写满了“老子现在心情有些不太美妙”的眼睛里。

王一博从镜子里盯着那双水光淋淋周围泛着一圈红像刚刚哭过的眼睛，眉头皱得更深了，面部肌肉紧绷着快步走过去。  
肖战有些呆住，慢慢地转身，在“王老师”和“王一博”两个称呼中纠结了一下最终还是选择了后者。  
王一博劈头就是一句，“你怎么了？”语气有着他自己都觉察不到的关心和紧张。  
肖战眼神飘忽了一下，“就……喝的有点多啊，我没……唔”  
那个“事”字被堵在了他的喉咙里，王一博的手扣着他的后脑勺发狠似的亲着他，他自然垂落着的手不自觉地扶住了洗手台边缘来稳住自己。

他的呼吸尽数被夺去，唇齿间是不甚浓郁的酒味以及……王一博的味道。  
他的眼睛蓦然睁大了，用手肘顶住王一博压上来的胸膛拉开两个人的距离。他努力平复着自己混乱的呼吸，“王一博！我们已经分手了。”  
王一博皱着眉恶狠狠地盯着他，但是他却有一种少年下一秒就要哭出来的错觉。他的双手被攥住，嘴唇再次被堵上之前他听见王一博说，“谁他妈要跟你分手。”  
王一博的进攻鲁莽又急躁，却是轻车熟路地撬开他的齿关，舔过他的兔牙，吮吸他的舌尖，在他的口腔里攻城略地，一寸一寸地唤醒肖战那沉寂了快一年的记忆。  
等到两人最终唇齿分离，肖战的眼睛已经微微有些失神了，他像一个快要溺亡的求生者，揪着王一博的衬衫大口喘息着，几乎说不出一句完整的话。  
王一博的唇顺着他的嘴角游离到曲线好看的脖颈处，呼吸喷吐间在那里轻轻啃噬，“我不想分手。”  
肖战抬眼瞪他，却说不出什么话来。  
王一博抬手帮他整理身上那件微微有些凌乱的衣服，“晚上我们聊聊吧。”他拢起了肖战的衣领遮住了脖子上那个泛着浅粉色的吻痕。  
肖战下意识地想拒绝，却被王一博再度逼近咬住耳垂，“你敢拒绝试试？信不信我在这里就办了你。”仿佛是为了增加这句话的可信度，王一博的腿强行挤进他的双腿间，还向上顶了顶。  
肖战僵住，喉头滚动着和他对视，最终败下阵来。

两人是一前一后回去的，仿佛是为了避嫌一般，肖战在前面走得飞快。王一博在后面慢悠悠地跟着，心情却是比之前愉悦了不少。  
饭局接近尾声，队友开口问他，“一博，比赛结束了你接下来如何打算，是跟我们回国还是在这里多玩几天？”  
“哦我准备在这边呆几天，”他状似不经意地抬头看对面的人，“有些私事要处理一下。”

黄先生开始安排返程，准备给大家叫代驾。  
一圈问下来问到了肖战，肖战刚想顺着答应下来，就听见王一博凉嗖嗖地来了一句，“肖老师好像是重庆人？我朋友也是重庆的，不知道肖老师能不能给我讲讲重庆的事情？”  
肖战：重庆什么样你自己不知道啊……  
肖战被王一博的眼神震慑，乖乖闭嘴。黄先生可能是感受到了他们之间气氛的不同寻常，笑着出来打圆场，“哈哈哈哈那小肖你给一博讲讲，年轻人嘛多聊聊也好。”然后拉着众人光速地撤了。

瑞士的夜晚是热烈璀璨的，但是沉默却在两人之间筑起一道无声的高墙。  
“嗯……你那个重庆的朋友……”肖战率先开口想要打破沉默。  
“我没有其他的重庆朋友。”王一博冷着脸。  
“呃……”彻底冷场。肖战叹了口气，“你不是说想聊聊吗。”  
王一博却表情痛苦地捂住了额头，肖战这才猛的记起来这人在刚刚的饭桌上也是喝了不少酒的，即使当时没什么，现在出来夜风一吹也不会好受到哪里去。  
他伸手扶住看起来随时会倒下去的王一博，拦下一辆路过的出租车，将人塞进去自己也上车之后，跟司机报了他家的地址。

肖战的住处是莱茵河畔的一栋小别墅。他将人扶进屋丢到沙发上之后，走进厨房煮醒酒茶。  
一只黑白相间的猫跳上沙发，用尾巴扫王一博的脸。“是坚果啊，你还记得我。”王一博轻轻摸着坚果背上的毛，“他到瑞士把你也带过来了。”片刻后他自顾自地低笑了一声，“没良心的。只瞒着我。”  
肖战端着碗出来了，递到他面前，“喏，醒醒酒。”  
王一博抬头看他。  
到家之后，肖战习惯性地将衬衫最上面两颗扣子解开了，隐隐露出精致好看的锁骨，袖子卷到手肘处，修长的手指搭着白瓷的碗。很熟悉的场面，仿佛时光倒流回一年前，倒流回他们在一起的那六年。王一博眼睛都直了。  
他伸手接过了那碗醒酒茶。  
肖战松了口气。下一秒手腕就被抓住，天旋地转，等他再次反应过来人已经仰倒在沙发上了。  
一旁懒懒卧着的坚果轻叫了一声，夹着尾巴一溜烟钻进房间了。  
王一博压上来，又是一个与之前截然不同的深吻，强势，不容拒绝。肖战睁大了眼睛，像是被惊到了一般任由他索取。  
“王一博……”他只能在休息间隙里喊他。  
王一博的呼吸也有些乱了，哑着嗓子问他。  
“你结婚了？”  
“没有。”  
“有男女朋友了？”  
“没有。”  
“那你，不爱我了？”  
“……没有。”  
王一博这才像拿到了糖的小孩子一样，嘴角微微扬起，又像怕被谁发现一样立刻压了下去。  
他将手伸进肖战衬衫的下摆，一寸一寸向上游走，激起阵阵战栗，“那，说你爱我。”  
肖战的身体远比他自己想的要渴望王一博的触碰，“我……”，他忍不住低喘了一声，这才接着说了下去，“我爱你。”  
王一博耐着性子解着肖战衬衫的扣子，天知道他现在有多想直接一把扯掉。  
他将衬衫半褪至肖战臂弯，从嘴角开始，细碎的吻一路向下游走，吻过下巴，咬上喉结，在脖颈，锁骨，肩头上留下暧昧凌乱的红痕，吻过前胸，紧实的小腹，直到隐入腰间的人鱼线。  
肖战的手指浅浅地插在王一博的头发里，他现在的心情有些复杂，即使脑子里面有个清醒的声音一直提醒着他，快说停下，快点拒绝，可他浑身的细胞都好像在叫嚣着渴望着王一博的触碰亲吻一般。  
王一博从他的腰腹间抬头，居高临下地看着他。肖战脸色酡红，裸露在外面的皮肤白皙微微泛着桃色，新鲜殷红的吻痕几乎遍布他的上半身，就连关节也变成了粉色，耳垂更是红的好像要滴出血来一样。  
王一博解开了肖战的皮带，将他的西裤褪至胯骨处，手探进他灰色内裤里握住了他的滚烫。微凉的手激得肖战瑟缩了一下，王一博俯身去亲他，手上的动作却是不停。  
王一博伸出舌尖去舔肖战的唇下的那颗痣，肖战顺从地张开了嘴，王一博却恶作剧一般吊着，舌尖划过嘴唇却不深入，若即若离。肖战有些难耐地用手肘支撑起自己的身体去追逐他的舌尖，王一博趁机手上一使力，肖战闷哼一声，随即被扣住后脑勺深吻。  
口中一寸一寸失守，王一博却突然以退为进，牵引着肖战的舌尖掌控主权，手下套弄的动作更加激烈。肖战小幅度挺送着胯来迎合王一博的动作，高度刺激下他不自觉地做了个吞咽的动作，却好似在纵容甚至主动掌控与王一博的这个吻。  
王一博的眼睛亮了起来，他将上面的主权全然交给了肖战，而更专注于下面的伺弄。  
感受着手心里逐渐涨大灼热的物事，王一博用温暖的掌心摩挲着已经泛出点点浊液的细小铃口，指尖划过柱身的褶皱，然后再度包握住给予最后的刺激。  
肖战只感觉到巨大到快要灭顶的快感从尾椎骨顺着脊柱一路蔓延至大脑，浑身的血液倒流回下身，眼前似乎有大片白光闪过，他咬住了王一博的唇，释放在了王一博手心里。  
高潮过后的他眼前一阵阵失神，整个人仰倒在沙发上，胸脯起伏着，曲线好看的脖颈暴露在王一博眼前，有一种“任君采颉”的诱惑。  
“战哥。”王一博突然喊他。这个称呼也有一年未曾听过了，肖战睁开眼，王一博在他身侧躺下，也为难沙发得挤两个大男人了。肖战被他捞入怀里，鼻尖充盈着王一博的味道，小腹被一个炽热滚烫的东西抵住，肖战刚想问王一博要不要帮忙弄出来，就听见头顶传来他闷闷的声音。  
“一年前，你问了我一个问题。我没答上来，你就走了。整整一年，我找不到你。”  
“哥。我现在重新答一次。如果我答对了，你可不可以不要走了。”

一年前。  
昏暗的室内，云雨过后的肖战躺在王一博怀里，他体内还有着高潮之后的余韵，脸上还泛着不自然的潮红，声音还是哑着的，他问了王一博他们的未来。  
娱乐圈不会允许他们这种感情的存在。他们这六年一直都是偷偷摸摸小心谨慎的。有时候两人忙起来了一个月也见不上一面。他们度过了最艰难的时刻，但是未来又何去何从？  
肖战扪心自问，他对娱乐圈已经仁至义尽，人生的最好年华几乎都投了进去，前期的沉寂也好，后期的爆火也罢，他问心无愧当之无愧。如今他也该拥有自己的生活了。  
而王一博不一样，二十八岁，YH太子爷。最好的年纪最好的资源。他还会有无限的可能，以及更光明的未来。  
沉默在两人之间蔓延开来。  
王一博想告诉他，我们在一起就是未来，娱乐圈容不下我们，我们就离开娱乐圈。  
可是他说不出口，他想起了他和YH签下的合同。一个人如果连自由都不属于自己，他怎么有资格与另一个人谈论他们的未来。  
他有些狼狈地避开肖战希冀的目光，“战哥……我们，暂时不要讨论这个话题了……”给他一点时间，让他解决好那些事情，他才敢许诺和他的未来。  
肖战感觉有点冷，从骨缝一点一点渗出来的冷。像是被孤独和失落吞噬。是不爱了吗？是厌倦了吗？他看着王一博，固执地想要在他的表情上找出答案。  
王一博看他的目光还是干净纯粹，眼底还有最原始的欲望。还是爱的。可那躲闪的源头，他们之间缺少的又是什么呢。

他离开了。一个人来到瑞士，几乎断掉和过去的所有联系，开始新的，属于设计师肖战而不是艺人肖战的生活。  
三个月后，生日当天，他托国内的朋友在微博上发了退圈声明。

“那天我拍完戏，终于能够接触到外界讯息的时候，全微博都在刷你退圈的事情。”他起初以为三个月的不联系只是肖战的表达不满的一次小别扭，但是当他点开那篇长文，慌乱地浏览完内容之后，当他无数次拨打肖战的电话却永远只有一句“您拨打的电话已关机”，他尝试联系他们共同的朋友，打汪卓成刘海宽他们的电话却得不到关于他的一点消息的时候，他彻底地慌了。  
他找不到他。  
他把他的肖战弄丢了。

王一博亲着肖战的额角，肖战细软的头发扫过他的鼻尖，他开口说道，“我和YH解约了。”  
肖战猛然抬头，没有去管头顶磕到了王一博的下巴，他满脸的震惊与不可置信。半晌他才听到自己艰难开口，“这是……什么时候的事”  
“……今年元旦。”YH自然是不愿轻易放人，可惜王一博态度很强硬很坚决，差点和YH完全闹掰，最后还是认识的人出来打圆场劝解才勉强算得上是好聚好散。  
“……”肖战只觉得像是有什么东西攥住了他的喉咙，“……一博……你不需要这样的”  
“我知道。”王一博却是很坦然，“但是我也知道，如果我不这样，会后悔。”  
他捧住肖战的脸让他与自己四目相对，“我之前听别人说过，你从一个人的眼睛里可以看到他的未来。”  
他凑近了一点，几乎要和肖战鼻尖碰鼻尖，细密的睫毛低垂着，深深地望进他的眼里。  
近在咫尺。那漆黑的眸子里，只有一个小小的，他的影子。  
肖战有些怔住。  
王一博声音低哑微沉，“肖战，看清楚了？我的未来。”  
——是你。

肖战这边还没感动完，就被王一博打横抱起，“解释清楚了，现在，让我们来清算清算肖老师狠心冷落男朋友一年时间的账。”  
王一博轻车熟路地将人丢到卧室的大床上，肖战有些吃痛，刚撑起自己的身体就被王一博压了下去。  
两人唇齿纠缠了好一会儿，肖战感觉舌根都被吮吸得生疼，明白小朋友还是堵着一口气的，这事也是自己理亏一声不吭就离开在先，他尝试着用舌尖去勾弄王一博在他口中肆虐搜刮索取的舌头，王一博一顿，分神间，舌头便被肖战顶了回去。肖战的舌尖轻轻舔过王一博的上颚，像是在安抚示弱一般。他咬了咬王一博的嘴角，哑着嗓子说，“狗崽崽，我错了。”  
认错到是很快，就像当初走得干脆。  
王一博低头看他，明明是面无表情，肖战愣是看出了他孩子气地微微鼓起腮帮子瞪着自己，“认错没用，肖老师现在想想怎么补救吧。”  
嘴上放着狠话，王一博的行动却是十分干净利落，一边压着人亲一边解开自己衬衣的扣子，然后反手丢出去，很快皮带和裤子也被踹开。他手不停，继续帮肖战脱，长臂伸到腰后面去剥掉绊着肖战手臂的衬衫，肖战那原本堪堪卡在胯间的西裤也飞了出去。  
肖战的大腿无意识地轻轻摩挲着王一博的腿侧，他的皮肤因为突然的裸露而微微有些战栗，本能地寻找着身边的热源。  
王一博暂时与他唇齿分离，两唇间牵出一条将断不断的晶莹细线，他的腿卡进肖战双腿间，迫使其大开，原本扶在他腰间的手也顺着线条好看的腰滑下去，指尖挑开内裤微微下拉。他的手先是在肖战圆润翘挺的臀部大力揉捏着，留下几道青青紫紫的手印，刚刚才把呼吸调顺的肖战在他耳边哼哼唧唧地表达不满，他的手就放开了已经被揉搓的微红的臀瓣，去找寻自己心心念念的那一处。  
他的指尖触碰到了那两片臀瓣中间紧闭的一点，只是在那隐秘处揉了揉，肖战便绷紧了身体，就连足尖都微微蜷起。  
“一年了，也不知道肖老师还记不记得。”  
肖战自然是懂他说的“记不记得”是什么意思，但是他们分开了一年，恐怕现在自己和当初那个青涩的未经人事的肖战没什么区别。  
王一博的右手有条不紊地按揉着他的秘处，逐渐加着力道，直到那一点慢慢松了肌肉柔软下来，吞进了王一博一段白皙的指节。  
肖战闷哼了一声，轻轻抽着气来缓解异物入侵感。王一博将手指缓慢却坚定地送到了根部，然后便抽插了起来。  
肖战抿着唇微微挺腰来缓解不适感，王一博左手下移扣住他的腰部制止他的小动作，然后翘开了他的齿关，“喊出来。”  
肖战小口抽着气，唇齿间间或溢出了些呻吟声。  
手指加到了三根，抽插的频率也越来越快，有淋淋的水声传来，肖战的内壁搅缠得厉害，极致的快感让他有些头皮发麻，连声音里都带了些许水汽。  
王一博突然退出了手指，突如其来的空虚感几乎要将肖战淹没，肖战勉强睁开水光润泽的眸子看他，却见王一博恶劣地笑，“肖老师喜欢我这样吗？”  
肖战恶狠狠地瞪他，殊不知自己面色潮红媚眼如丝有多诱人。他小幅度扭动着去蹭床上的布料以缓解酥痒，却是徒劳。  
“喜欢吗？”王一博勾起嘴角，呼吸喷吐在肖战颈间。  
“……喜欢……”肖战呼吸愈发急促，屈起膝盖用腿根去蹭王一博，“……一博……”  
肖战的欲念已经很明显了。王一博咬着肖战的耳垂，“可是呢，我现在还在生肖老师的气。不过如果肖老师答应给我‘好好道歉’的话，我就不生气了，怎么样？”他附耳说出他的要求。  
“……好。”肖战嘤咛一声。  
“那首先，肖老师自己把内裤脱了吧。”  
肖战的指尖有点使不上劲，他摸索着褪下那条已经大片被晕染成深灰色的内裤，还没完全脱离整个人就被王一博捞着腰翻过去了。  
肖战跪伏着，肩头下沉露出形状好看的肩胛骨。王一博整个人覆了上去，滚烫坚硬的硕物抵住了柔软的穴口，蓄势待发。  
“唔……”肖战抓紧了身下的被单，随即手被覆住。两人十指紧扣，身体也紧密贴合着。  
王一博等到肖战适应了才缓缓动了起来。肠道湿润温暖，无比温顺地裹紧着入侵物，又是自己肖想了一年的地方，“要了命了。”王一博暗想着，紧咬着后槽牙抽送挺弄着。  
下身的巨物破开层层褶皱直达深处，给两人带来极致的欢愉。  
王一博凭借着记忆找到了肖战的敏感点，下体重重碾过的时候，他如愿听到了身下人陡然拔高的呻吟。  
“这里……是不是这里？”他故意在那一点附近来回刮擦。肖战的内壁越绞越紧，脚蹬着床单却使不上劲，膝盖微微发着抖，手肘似乎也有些支撑不住自己的重量。  
“王一博……嗯，不要……哈，不要那里……”肖战面色潮红地摇头，“我……嗯啊……”  
王一博单手环住他的脖颈让他扬起头，下身的动作却是丝毫不减缓，细碎的吻落在他的颈间，在他的喉头舔吻噬咬，“不喜欢吗，嗯？”他再度重重碾过。  
“前面……前面要，嗯……要出来了……”肖战的下体涨得发硬发烫，已经再度抬头，在加上体内以及脖颈处的刺激，肖战只觉得情潮狂涌，难以自已。  
王一博“嗯”了一声，扣住肖战的下巴和他接吻，随后几个挺身，肖战终是把持不住泄了出来。  
肖战像是顿时失了力道就要伏倒在床上，眼前还有些眩晕着，王一博搂住他的腰将人稳住，轻柔地吻他汗涔涔的鬓角，开始了最后的冲刺。  
前端的滞涩感消失后，后端就变得愈发敏感。王一博挺送着，引得肖战的后穴一阵一阵的收缩，湿软的穴肉清楚地勾勒出王一博性器的形状，带动翻涌着两人体内的情潮。  
两人结合处的水声越来越响，动作越来越快，王一博最后咬上肖战的肩头，释放在了他体内。肖战只觉得小穴被撑满，说不出的酸胀，微微动一动腿根便有粘腻液体流下。

王一博让他歇了会儿，却是不抽出自己依旧滚烫的凶器，只是抱着将人转了过来让他骑坐在自己身上，随后躺倒在床上，换了体位。他的巨物在肖战体内搅动了一番，肖战搭在他肩上的手指骤然收紧了。  
他用下巴抵住肖战的额头，“现在，肖老师可以‘好好道歉’了，让我满意了，就放过你。”  
肖战伏在王一博怀里，头低得不能再低，耳根一直烧红着，此时更是红得晶莹剔透。  
“王一博，我错了。我爱你……”  
“王一博，我错了。我爱你……”  
“王一博，我错了，我爱你……唔……”  
“继续啊肖老师，还有五百一十七遍呢”  
“王一博，我嗯，我错了，我爱，我爱你……”  
肖战被王一博护着腰托着臀，在他身上肆意起落着，起时高到王一博的性器几乎完全退出甬道，只剩前端还在穴口，落时那巨物便全然埋进肖战的最深处，仿佛连囊袋都要挤入其中。  
肖战只坚持了五句便丢盔弃甲，一句话被撞成一个个单独的字从他嘴里挤出来，再到后来完全说不出话来。肖战喘息着，眼睛湿润得像刚刚哭过几场一般，股间吞吞吐吐着的湿淋淋的性器在臀缝之间起起伏伏若隐若现，端的是一派好风景。

后来怎么样肖战真的不太记得了，只是觉得自己像是被碾碎了骨头一般浑身疼，应该是被翻来覆去地拆吃入腹，可是又不觉得讨厌，仿佛有一种“只要是他，随便怎么被对待都可以”的念头。  
他躺在王一博怀里醒来的时候，身上已经被换上了干净的衣服，腿间的泥泞脏污也早已被清洗干净。  
王一博还在睡，修长的睫毛在脸上打下一片阴影。睡着的他柔和了面部原本极具攻击性的线条，看得肖战心头一软。他抚上王一博的眉眼，在王一博睁眼的瞬间落了个吻上去。  
“狗崽崽，现在还在生气吗？”肖战的声音带着些许刚睡醒的慵懒。  
王一博嘟嘟囔囔了几句，大意是暂且饶肖战一次，随后正色道，“我已经想好了，以后就留在瑞士。”他跟摩托车车队上报了，外调中欧分部，文件估计过几天就可以下来。  
肖战有些惊讶地挑了挑眉，听得王一博凑近他的耳边说，“肖老师当初说过三十五岁成家退圈的，怎么？只完成一半不算遛粉啊。我这是好心帮你完成另一半。”  
肖战无奈地摇头，嘴角却不自觉地带了些弧度，这人总是强势地闯进他的生活还理直气壮地给自己找借口。他撑起上半身，光裸圆润的肩头露在外面，凌乱暧昧的吻痕遍布脖颈肩膀前胸一路蔓延向下直到被被子遮掩住。他冲王一博歪头笑着，眼睛里是满是温暖笑意，他说。  
“王一博，一起去阿尔卑斯山滑雪去啊”


End file.
